Playing With Fire
by mistyfur
Summary: Kathryn has been playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse while Inspector Kasyek is aboard. Is she ready to face the consequences of playing with fire?


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work.

AN: I'm currently without a beta, so please forgive any typos you may come across :) A short PWP moment.

* * *

Kathryn Janeway sauntered into her dimly lit quarters, smirking in satisfaction at the events of the last few hours. The silvery glow of the passing stars illuminated the room enough that she did not need to bother asking for lights. She stood in the semi darkness contemplating her next move. Rest or coffee? Both held incredible appeal to her at that moment, after the day she had but she opted to get some rest, as she would need to be in top form for the following day.

Exhaling deeply, she slowly pulled off her clothing and let them fall to the ground to lie in a trail as she made her way to her bedroom, clad only in her black satin silk bra and panties. She had decided that she would worry about tidying up in the morning. All she wanted to do right now was crawl into her sheets, pull up her comfy blankets and crash for the next six hours.

Kathryn ran a hand through her shoulder length auburn hair and reflected on the dangerous game of cat and mouse that she had been playing for the last twelve hours with Kashyk. She could still feel the heat of his stare as his eyes swept over her petit frame. He had not bothered to conceal the lust he felt for her as he had boldly invaded her space and challenged her to give in to him.

Raising her arms, she stretched, arching her back and rubbing her tight neck muscles, trying to ease the tension that had begun to stiffen with each play that she made in the game of cat and mouse between her and Kashyk. Her movements were slow and cat-like, a sly smile curved her lips as she remembered Kashyk's shocked look when she had leaned back in her chair as he hovered over her body. She had deliberately leaned back and positioned her arms over her head, allowing the material of her bland grey undershirt to mold to the curves of her breasts and to slide free from her pants, allowing him a glimpse of soft, milky white flesh, as if she was offering herself as a prize to him to claim. Kathryn had heard his sharp intake of breath and she had hidden a triumphant smile at his reaction to her planned assault.

She had gazed innocently up at him with a questioning look, inwardly chuckling as he fought the irresistible lure she represented to him. From his reaction, she could only assume that the Devore women didn't play these kinds of games with their men and it only tempted her to push the limits with him further. He eyes had gazed hungrily down at her and struggled to hide his brief capitulation to her seduction.

In that moment, Kathryn knew that Kashyk could care less that she was his enemy, all he cared about was that she was female, willing and there for his taking.

Each time she leaned over him, she had been overwhelmed by his intoxicating scent, a rich masculine and musky aroma. He was slowly eroding her defenses without saying a single word but his confident, arrogant smile announced to all that he knew that he had won this round.

Upon seeing it, Kathryn had spent the evening doing her utmost to unnerve him. She had brushed her fingers against his as she passed him a padd, nibbled on her lips while pretending to be deep in thought, drawing his attention to them countless times over the last hour and she gazed coquettishly into his darkening eyes, letting him see the desire she felt for him. Kathryn kept up a steady barrage steadily breaking through his barriers and determined to win this round against him.

Just when he was ready to fall at her feet, Kathryn had said her good-byes but left plenty of signs that she was waiting for him to make his move, if only he was bold enough to try. She had played her hand and now all she had to do was wait to see if the trap that she had so skillfully set would be sprung and the bait snatched up by her unsuspecting prey.

"Computer, play musical selection Janeway 12."

The sultry wail of a saxophone filled her chambers, soon joined by a low, exotic male voice singing in time to the pulsing beat. The rawness of the music wrapping about her senses as she listened to the earthy words. She laughed aloud as she recognized the song playing. The low female voice wrapped around her, the tone husky and hungry.

Kathryn hoped that was what he was feeling, all hot and feverous for her. She knew she was feeling a little bolder than usually after her evening of playing the temptress. She swayed to the music as she made her way to her bed, losing herself in its throbbing beat, completely unaware of the shadowy figure watching her every move.

In the shadows, he stood silently, every muscle taut and ready to spring forth at the tiny female before him. He fought to hold back a low growl of hunger as she danced before him to the pulsating beat that filled her quarters, her every twist and gyration urging him to come forward and claim her. His eyes darkened as his lust for her lithe body surged within him. His hands clenched in anticipation, at the thought of having her at his mercy.

He waited patiently until her back was turned away from his position before moving towards her and pulling her back against his hard chest, his arm wrapping snuggly around her waist to still her movements and hinder her escape.

Kathryn gasped as she felt herself being trapped by the intruder and started to call out for security only to be stopped by a large hand covering her mouth, silencing her and leaving her at his mercy. She struggled futilely, trying to break the iron grip that she was trapped within without avail before stilling and waiting to see what would happen next.

Her body tensed and every nerve in her body was tingling as she rapidly breathed. Startled, she froze as she recognized who held her so tightly within his dangerous embrace, his scent washing over her. She suppressed a moan as his hands slid up her torso and along her ribs to cup her swollen breasts. Her knees buckled as he started to knead and pinch her soft nipples until they were erect nubs aching for his touch, trying to fight the rush of desire that flooded her senses.

"Hello Kathryn," he whispered huskily, his thumb rubbing maddeningly over her aroused flesh. "Did you miss me? I didn't think you would mind my coming to your quarters, after all those hints you've been giving me all day. You've been offering this delectable body to me all day, urging me to take you and now I'm claiming what's mine."

Kathryn shook her head to deny his words and his claim, but inwardly she smiled victoriously savoring the moment and her power over him and his desires. This is what she wanted all day when she had thrown the gauntlet down during their meeting. She had wanted to see if he was man enough to take her dare and attempt to tame her. She leaned back into him, her naked flesh brushing over his erection, she purred at the feel of it. He had taken up her challenge. All thoughts of resting disappeared as she plotted her next move. She needed him to satisfy the ache that had been growing within her as the hours had passed.

"You can deny it all you want but I saw it in your eyes and I knew what you were playing at," he murmured as he nuzzled her neck before nibbling and pulling gently at the tender flesh into his mouth, eager to mark her as his. Pulling away, his eyes drank in the sight of his mark on her creamy flesh. He continued on, "Now though, you have one problem that you'll need to deal with after tonight."

"Oh?" Kathryn asked, her senses reeling at the feel of his lips upon her.

"I saw his eyes watching our every move and our every touch. He was jealous. I could feel his glare searing through the layers of my clothing hotly enough to burn my flesh as he stood behind us on the bridge surrounded by your crew." He murmured, sliding his hand over her plump buttocks to continuing to glide over the soft flesh her hips to rest on her abdomen. Ignoring her soft protest, he pressed her tightly against his arousal, letting her feel his desire. "It's going to be difficult to convince him that this means nothing. Can you live with that in the bright light of the morning? Knowing that you have given yourself over to my desires, how will face his displeasure tomorrow? It's going to be hard for you to act nonchalant around me after what I'm going to do to you tonight."

Any response Kathryn could have made was tore from her, all her attention focused on his hands that had begun to squeeze and caress her body, his fingers playing with her flesh until she thought she would go mad from the light strokes. She rocked back against him, her mind dazed and blank. She whimpered softly in protest when he stopped his movements. Her lids fluttered open and she stared into his lustful leer.

"Did you say something, Captain?" He resumed his maddening movement and sliding his hand down her trembling frame towards the silk material of her panties. He paused just before the elastic band and tugged at it playfully, before sliding under the material to cover her quivering flesh with his large hand. He felt her shudder as his fingers found the tiny bundle of nerves and began to softly play within her auburn curls.

"Just one touch and you're mine for the taking. You are all hot, wet and so tight. I can't wait to be inside you, my cock filling you until you beg me to stop." He promised in a husky voice, nuzzling his cheek into the shallow curve of her neck and breathing deeply her sweet scent. His teeth taunting the sensitive flesh of her nape, each delicate bit he made, marking her as his.

Her ragged breathing echoed loudly in her quarters, growing more frantic as the minutes passed. Her hips moved reluctantly in time with his movement of his hand. Her panting cries becoming louder and more desperate as he pushed her onwards. His seductive voice and dangerous touch an addiction that she didn't want to resist.

"I never realized what a naughty girl you were. You always seemed so prim and proper during each of our encounters. Your hair perfectly in place and your demeanor like an ice goddess but I can see now that is only a façade to keep others away from you. You were waiting for the right man to come and melt your icy exterior." He turned them to face the large mirror.

Her eyes fluttered open and she moaned as she saw their entwined bodies in the reflection of the mirror. She wet suddenly dry lips, her breath catching in her throat at the predator stare that met hers. He smirked at her knowingly, his fingers painting a familiar pattern her silky skin before sliding a finger into her moist haven. He watched enthralled as her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing deepened. He began a lazy thrust and withdrawal rhythm, alternating the depth of each glide into her body.

He groaned as her sweet, musky scent perpetrated the room and her muscles clenched tightly around the invading digits, "You're burning up in my arms, your body is demanding that I take you and damn the consequences."

"Please…" Her voice breaking as the fire rose with her, sending her thoughts spiraling out of control and her body straining against him to maintain contact with his hands.

"Begging already, Kathryn?" He smirked, looking upon her flushed face as she cast hungry eyes at him, he continued in a low purr that sent shivers racing through her, "You're beautiful like this. I should lock up in your quarters where I can keep you constantly wanting me. So very sexy…wanton… hungry… _mine_."

"Oh… please… more," Kathryn mewed, writhing against him in desperation, her hips moving in a rhythm born of intense desire and need. She was so close but he kept completion just out of reach.

"Tell me, Kathryn. Which do you prefer? Slow, lazy circles or fast and hard?" He mused, illustrating both movements only to pause until she responded to his question. Her mewls filled the air and it was all he could do to stop himself from plunging into her and driving them both to completion.

"Circles…Strokes…tell me," his silky voice wrapped around her, urging her to give voice to her deepest desires. He felt her body tremble and strain as he rested his fingers just inside her, waiting for her to speak and hearing only the sound of her rapid breaths, "Or maybe you don't want this." He began to pull away from her.

"Both! Stop playing games!" She ordered in a low growl, grabbing his wrist to halt his retreat. Kathryn rubbed back against him and titled her head back to lightly nip the flesh under his jaw as punishment for his taunting her. She reached back, hungry to feel his flesh under her caress. She sighed as her fingertips encountered bare flesh. With a soft moan, she realized that the only barrier between them was a fragile, pair of black silk panties that he could tear from her body in a matter of seconds. The ache within her grew and overwhelmed her senses, leaving her quivering and whimpering before him. She needed him. She needed to feel him thrusting within her, each thrust getting deeper and harder as the minutes passed, until she shattered under him and his desires.

"I'm not the one playing games, I'm just upping the ante, Captain. You like to play the coquette but you never expected to be caught in your own games."

"Can't handle it?" Kathryn asked wickedly, hunger flashing in those brilliant blue orbs as she teased him.

"I can handle you fine," he countered, "but if you play with fire, you're going to get burned. You, Kathryn, have been playing with fire all afternoon."

Kathryn shrugged nonchalantly, dismissing the dangerous under currents in his voice.

Her dismissive air only spurned him on, needed to feel her tremble under his control. "You're lucky I didn't throw you onto the middle of your briefing room table and show you what happens to cockteases like you. Imagine your crew's surprise if I had just ripped open your Starfleet uniform and fucked you in front of them. They wouldn't blame me. Everyone could see that gleam in your eye that showed them how much you enjoyed playing with my mind and body, under his watchful eyes." He murmured huskily, his voice deepening as she ground back against him.

She struggled against his powerful hold over her as her buttocks came to rest snuggly against his hardened member. His jaw tightened and he bite back a string of curses as she looked back at him and flashed him a taunting grin as she swayed back and forth, trying to drive him mad with desire and assert her feminine power over him. Only to be countered at every turn, his hands caressing, stroking, rubbing and teasing every inch of her exposed flesh that her could reach.

He played with her, driving her ruthlessly closer to the pinnacle only to stop her. His hand cupped her breast, toying with the pert nipple, leaving his other hand to play in her auburn curls. The combined touch sending a shock wave throughout her body, leaving her shuddering in its wake.

"You won't win. You want me to much not to give into these feelings," he announced, his low voice weaving a spell over her senses, he continued, "With each sly look or hidden touch you sent me, I saw your body tensing up before I felt you small shudder when you looked into his dark, lust filled eyes. The temptress in you needed to see the jealousy in his eyes, the anger…the unquenched desire to make you his."

"No," she whispered, shaking her head in denial but knowing deep inside that he spoke the truth. It brought a secret trill to her, knowing the womanly power she had over him.

He reveled in reducing her, the symbol of such strength and cunning, to a creature entrapped by her desires. Desires that he had stroked and stirred to a boil.

"Don't deny it, Captain. I can feel how much this turns you on. You're like warmed honey under my hands. I can smell how much you want me, Kathryn. A scent so unique that I could find you in a darkened room filled with aroused women, the scent of roses and Kathryn, an alluring lure that begs one to partake of its sweet nectar." He murmured, lowering his mouth onto her neck and marking her as his with a tender love bite. "Did you want me to taste you? To take you over the edge with just my lips and fingers loving you?"

"No, I want more," she groaned, running her hands slowly over his muscular thighs. "Now…"

"I'm calling the shots, Captain and I'll tell you what you have to do," he replied arrogantly, his hands tightening on the thin material of her panties and tearing them from her trembling body, "Turn around."

Kathryn slowly did as he demanded, her movements impeded by his hold around her. She panted as her nipples brushed against his bare chest, clenching her thighs together to dull the fire that he fanned within her. Meeting his gaze, she panted at the raw lust and feral heat that shone down at her.

"Oh!"

"Shhh, don't speak, just feel," he murmured, his hands grasped her buttocks and kneaded the firm flesh, as his leg nudged her thighs apart so that it could slide between the creamy flesh.

She rocked against him, her face flushing and her breathing becoming ragged with each movement she made. The fire raged, threatening to overwhelm her senses and just as she was about to give into its powerful call, his grasp tightened and he stilled her movements, enjoying her protesting cries of unfulfilled desire.

"You can't come without my permission, Captain." He chided, grinning devilishly down at her irate face.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She growled through clenched teeth, pleasure raging through her body leaving her taunt as she sought release from the coiling desire.

"For you to ask. Beg me, Captain. Wrap your lips around those words and ask for it, Captain," he replied coolly, arching a brow arrogantly at the irate, panting woman beneath him, "If you can't beg for it, you can't have it."

Her eyes narrowed to slits as she looked upon his visage. "Fu--" Her words ended up in a startled gasp as she found herself lifted without warning and trapped in unyielding arms.

She felt him sweep his arms over the surface of the desk. Eyes wide, she watched as her monitor, pads and pictures fell to the ground, bouncing off the carpet to lie scattered about the room. Holding her eyes, he laid her body on top of the cool desk top, watching as she arched up, a hiss of protest emerging as her back made contact with the glass surface. He dragged her unresisting body towards the edge and closer to his body. His hands gripped her thighs and widened them, to form a space for his body to be cradled within.

Kathryn rose up from her prone position to sit up, her legs held in place by strong hands, allowing her to cradle his lean hips between her thighs. She reached down took hold of his thick member, her thumb brushing over the engorged tip, shuddering at the feel of him in her hand. He was hard and silky to her touch, throbbing with power. He was well endowed and she couldn't wait to feel him within her. Her lids lowered and she licked her lips sensually, as she looked into his feral gaze, stroking him leisurely, down his shaft and back up again. The palm of her hand covering the swollen head and massaging it in the cusp of her hand before stroking down again. He arched into her caress, biting back a curse at the witch before him.

"Beg me," Kathryn demanded huskily, throwing his words back at him. Knowing the power she wielded over him in that instant.

She watched as he flung his head back, giving in briefly to her games. His chest rising and falling with each deep breath he took, his body shaking as she varied the length and quickness of her stroke. A thin film of perspiration covered his broad chest, as she lightly drew her nails along his shaft. She closed her eyes, an echoing primitive hunger roaring within her as he shuddered before her.

"Enough, Kathryn," he ordered in a low growl, his hand closing over hers to halt her, almost undone by her teasing strokes. "Guide him in."

She rubbed the tip along her weeping slit, drenching him in her juices to ease him into her entrance. Her inner muscles tightening around the flesh that was invading her. He surged forward, not stopping until she could take no more of him.

"Oh, God!" She moaned, as her flesh was stretched and filled by him. She clenched him tightly, purring in satisfaction, sure that there was no way that he could go any deeper within her only to utter a small scream as he grasped her thighs and draped them, one at a time, over his shoulders, filling her as no man had ever before. She lay beneath him, unable to move except for her muscles rippling along his shaft.

With a small chuckle, he began to slow thrusting motion determined to make her lose her control and shatter in his arms. "Come for me, Captain. Let me here you scream."

His voice trailed off, losing himself in the rhythm of thrusts and withdrawal. His mind focusing on the feel of her clamping about him as he drove into her body, sinking to put a claim on her that she would never forget, even when she wasn't at his side.

Kathryn leaned forward to rest her forehead upon his tense shoulders, the gentle pant of her breath on his skin caused him to shiver. Her lips brushed along the column of his nape, every now and then flicking her tongue to tease him. Her palms ran slowly over his back, enjoying the feel of the muscle tightening under her touch. She heard his loud groan as her nails lightly raked over his body, and gasped as his trusts became wilder and harder.

The room was silent except for the sound of their love making, her breathy sighs and his husky groans.

His lips sought hers in a hungry kiss, theirs mouths meeting and parting only to breathe deeply. Their tongues tangled, fighting for supremacy until he tweaked the aching nub and she stiffened. She cried out as her climax washed over her and clutched at his shoulders.

Her muscles clenching about his shaft, squeezing him in tightly, he rested his head in the cradle of her neck, his cheek brushed over the delicate curve and his panting stirring the strands of hair clinging to her damp flesh. With a groan, his thrusts becoming more erratic and faster as the rush of his climax approached him and flung him over the edge. Rasping out her name, he pinned her body down and came in a hot stream of pulses, wringing every drop of endurance from him and renewing him at the same time.

They lay trembling in each other's arms, struggling to regain their breath.

"You're such a jerk sometimes," Kathryn panted, raising her gaze to met the dark eyes of her lover, her hand running through the short black hair before caressing the lines of his tattoo. "If you weren't so good at this, I would have thrown you in the brig already for some of the stunts you've pulled recently."

"Another fantasy, Kathryn? I never knew what a salacious mind you had hidden under that prim and proper exterior of yours," Chakotay leered playfully at her naked body, his hand lovingly squeezing her butt and grinned at her soft squeal, his eyes filled with love and mischief at the game they had played and would soon again play.

Kathryn rolled her eyes at him and tugged sharply at his ear. "Do you think of nothing else, Commander?"

"Not really when I'm around you. Especially when you lean over to talk to Tom," Chakotay admitted with a grin." I know you do it on purpose, vixen."

"Well, if you're having so much trouble controlling your desires, perhaps it would be best if I remove temptation. After all, I really need to stop by and see what Kaskyk is up to," Kathryn replied innocently as she pushed against him.

He scowled at her, his grip tightened on her naked hip and growled. "You're not going any where but to the nearest bedroom."

"Make me," Kathryn taunted him playful, only to shriek with laughter as he scooped her up and proceed to the bedroom to remind her who she belonged to.

.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *


End file.
